


I'll Wait

by FernStone



Series: HCS Week 2020 [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Day 1, Delta Episode, F/M, HCS Week 2020, Leaving Home, Rayquaza as Dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernStone/pseuds/FernStone
Summary: She caught Rayquaza, and she saved the world. Twice.Yet it’s still not enough to keep him here.
Relationships: Haruka | May/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Series: HCS Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614490
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	I'll Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of Shikisai's HoennChampionShip Week 2020, on tumblr. Prompt chosen was Dragons.
> 
> Very loosely used prompt, Rayquaza as dragons and used as like... y'know the beginning. But anyway! This was written in like half an hour please enjoy~

May stared down at the pokeball in her hand, carefully turning it over as the adrenaline wore off. It seemed unreal that it housed such an incredible legendary... Rayquaza, a majestic dragon like pokemon that she had never expected to behold nevermind now be the trainer off.

But she'd done it and they'd ensured the world was safe from the threat of Deoxys. That was twice now that she'd saved the world. 

She was so so tired.

Part of her just wanted to go home and collapse in bed to sleep the next few days away. She deserved it, after all she had done. Her and her pokemon both needed a break.

But there was someone she had to see first.

“Just a little bit longer,” she murmured softly to her Staraptor as she climbed aboard him, gently running fingers through his feathers as he took flight. He was just as tired as she was but she knew he would get her to her destination. 

They landed gently in Mossdeep and she returned Staraptor to his pokeball. She wasn’t planning to leave until at least the next day, so that would give him plenty of time to rest before their next flight.

His house didn’t stand out amongst the others. It was simple and plain, so unlike the wealth she knew he had. She smiled slightly as she pushed the door open. Unlocked as always. One day someone would steal his precious rock collection and he’d finally heed her words to keep his door locked.

The house was small, merely two rooms. The main room was the largest, kitchen spread out to her left and cluttered living room to the right. It was filled with glass display cases of all kinds of rare rocks. She knew this was just a small part of a much larger collection.

There was no sign of Steven in the main room, though a slight frown curved May’s lips as she noted the small suitcase beside the sofa. She heard indistinct murmuring from the bedroom and something clattering to the floor.

“Steven?” she pushed her head in, breathing in the sight of him. His steel blue hair was as inexplicably spiked as normal and it practically shines in the soft dusk light that filters through the window. She can’t help the smile that curves her lips as she’s seen him. It had only been a few days since she challenged him, since they last spent time together, but how she missed him.

“May?” His head popped up from the box he’s rummaging in, light eyes soft even as he frowns. “What are you doing here?”

She rolled her eyes. “Well, I just caught Rayquaza and save the world yet again. Am I not allowed to want a little time with you afterwards?”

“You caught Rayquaza?” his mouth was slightly ajar and her breath caught in her throat at the look of sheer pride shining through his features. “You truly are incredible.”

“I know I am,” she played it off with mock confidence even as a blush stained her cheeks. Even after everything she wasn’t used to all the praise. She still felt like a small town girl who had just moved to the region. She hadn’t expected everything that came after it. She hadn’t expected him. 

He smiled at her, so charming that her heart thudded against her chest, before placing some clothing in a backpack.

“What are you packing for?” she raised an eyebrow, previous thoughts forgotten as she observed him carefully. “You’re not leaving, are you?”

“I…” He hesitated, straightening to look at her directly. “Yes, I am.”

She stepped towards him, frown only deepening. “But why?”

“I need to train myself to be stronger. You could call it soul searching, after you beat me.”

“You mean you’re looking for rocks,” May couldn’t keep the bitterness out of her voice.

“That too,” he gave a wry smile, eyes lighting up in a way that almost washed away the hurt May was feeling. Almost.

“So you’re just going to leave me, like that?”

“No, no, of course not,” he stepped forward and took her hands in his own. “But I need to be worthy of you, May. But I’ll come back.”

“But you are worthy of me!” she so desperately wanted to rip her hands away, but she couldn’t. The feel of his ring adorned fingers was too familiar, too comforting, and she never wanted to let go.

He shook his head. “I’m sorry, May, my mind is made up.”

She could see the determination in his eyes, raw and so very like when he heard of a new rock to find. She wasn’t going to convince him otherwise. She’d just have to resign herself to him going. “When do you leave?”

“Tomorrow morning.”

She smiled, slightly sad even as his eyes met hers apologetically. “Then at least let me stay the night?”

“Of course you can stay,” he murmured softly. She let out a soft breath and stepped forward to embrace him. His arms came around her, so strong and stable. Maybe if she just kept hold of him he would never go. She could just stay like this, wrapped in each other as his hand ran through her hair. 

If only.

“I’ll wait for you,” she whispered, pressing her face against his chest. “I’ll wait for you no matter how long it takes.”

“I know.”

That’s enough, she thinks, as she allows him to sweep her towards his bed.


End file.
